villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Monsters
"Legion of Monsters" is a song by the band Disturbed released on the album Immortalized. The song comes from the the perspective of an outraged citizen who speaks out in disgust over how mass shooters and the media who glorifies them. He also goes on to say that the media is nothing but corrupt and encouraging more acts of violence by only speaking of the killers vs the victims. Lyrics The monster shattered the day In a place where innocents play I was mourning as the headlines shouted his name They didn't waste any time I was disgusted when the madman's image appeared at the top of the screen Some were barely alive Too many didn't survive Still they kept repeating headlines shouting the name Do they not realize The future demons with the hope of becoming the one at the top of the screen? They've thrown morality away With such depravity, I must say You made sure the world will remember the name But didn't the thought even enter your mind You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life The pictures drove me insane Can't get them out of my brain You made certain they were right at the top of the page You disrespected the dead When the only name was of the one who committed the murder at the top of the page The madman watching with glee As the herd of innocents flee They saw it all unfold right on the face of the screen Perhaps they could be the one Who'd become famous for the acts of terror reflected on the face of the screen? You've thrown morality away With such depravity, I must say You made sure the world will remember the name But didn't the thought even enter your mind You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life And I call you a pimp, as you whore the insane The damage you caused, you cannot rectify You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life Take a look around Listen to the sound Feel it on the ground Fear has come in a wave Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave Listen to me now Are you with me now Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them Lets defy them Take a look around Listen to the sound Feel it on the ground Fear has come in a wave Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave Listen to me now Are you with me now Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them Lets defy them You made sure the world will remember the name But didn't the thought even enter your mind You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life And I call you a pimp, as you whore the insane The damage you caused you cannot rectify You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life The monster shattered the day The monster shattered the day You're giving a legion of monsters a reason Video Disturbed - Legion of Monsters Lyrics Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral